This Special Night
by Kaiser Pepe III
Summary: When Kazuma and companions stay at Megumin's household for the night. He is forced to sleep with in the same bed as Megumin. What will this development mean for Megumin and Kazuma? One-shot.


Kazuma's POV

Why'd I agree to this? I thought going to the home of the Crimson Magic Clan would be a cool way to gain more experience and to maybe even pick up some useful spells. I didn't think though that I would ever be forced to sleep next to the explosion girl with a screw loose! Maybe it was a mistake telling Megumin's parents that I'm rich, okay maybe a critical error but I didn't think that her parents will seal us in THEIR bedroom together. Might as well try to make myself comfortable, easier said than done with a lolli keeping a close her crimson eyes on your soul. They're even bright red in the darkness! That's enough to scare the living daylights out of a child but I am no child like that crazy girl! I am Satou Kazuma, and nothing will ever frighten me! Maybe with the exception of Darkness' fetish. Even then, it weirds me our more than it scares me. Everyone could agree with me on that one. Aqua the useless goddess of banquets thinks the same way too! Though Darkness is more useful than Aqua, she's a better meat shield. It's also quite cold tonight, I'm probably going to freeze if I don't get a blanket but the only blanket is occupied by Megumin!

"Do you want to share the blanket?" Damnit! Did she read my mind or something like that!

"How could you say that so casually!?" She only responded back with a tone even more nonchalant than her ridiculous idea.

"We're comrades right? Isn't that what comrades do?" True, we have bathed together before, so just sleeping together shouldn't be that bad... _right_? It would be fine if the damn bed was bigger! I would barely fit on it by myself but with an extra person, hell no! Sure that person has an undeveloped body but come on! She'd have to be cuddling up with me. Unless if that's what she wanted. Maybe my popularity phase is finally kicking in. I never thought that anyone would ever offer for me to sleep with them!

"So are you going to just stare at the blanket then?" I can't say no. I crept over to the bed and the got up on it. Then I tucked myself under the blanket that felt more like an old piece of cloth than you're usual blanket. This wasn't the most ideal sleeping positions but it'll do for now. Megumin kept facing in my direction with her eyes wide open but still showing uncertainty. The moonlight pierced through the blinds, barely illuminating the shadowy room. It was enough to see her face without using my thief skills.

"Kazuma..." she murmured, her eyes avoiding me like the plague.

"I'm Kazuma." I responded with my usual blunt remark. Probably not the beat thing to say judging by her serious voice

"I've always wanted to tell you something." Her tone got more serious than before. I didn't know what to say but I didn't need to even get the chance open my mouth.

"You are hard-working when in debt, but lazy when you're rich. You do all sorts of perverse acts towards your comrades, but you still care for them." I ignored the part about the 'perverse acts' but reflected on the other statements. Megumin wasn't normally like this, she wasn't normally this genuine towards me.

"I mean if it wasn't for you, Aqua would have been frog food." You know, I wouldn't have minded that either.

"I wanted to say..."

 _ **Come on!** What did you want to say!? I hate moments like these._

"I..." **_This lolli!_**

"I like you." _Huh?_ She said she only liked me but her face said otherwise. Cowering and blushing a bright red does not equal to 'just liking'.

"Are you sure it's just 'like'?" Okay maybe I got a bit _too_ cocky but still, seeing her flinch was satisfying enough. Her face then formed a cute little pout. I knew what she felt about me now but... I didn't know what I felt about her. I never ever felt anything romantic between at all but maybe I should go for it. She is my only companion with any common sense and honestly, she is kind of cute. I would say the other bonus would be she doesn't view me as a 'sexual predator' according to Aqua.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way back..." She sounded disappointed and demoralized.

"No! That's not the case at all!" I told her frantically, I didn't want to mess this up!

"In fact, I think I love you too." There! I said it! That was way harder than the simulations.

"You think you love me?" **God Damnit! This girl!**

"I really think so!" I never thought I would ever, ever confess my love to a woman ever. Hello manhood, goodbye otaku lifestyle!

She moved up right next to me with no care to my personal space and placed a hand on me. Her hands were soft and delicate on my skin, now I was the one blushing. Her face then moved closer to mine and got ready for a kiss. She was so close to my face but when our lips were to finally touch she moved back a little slowly. I was being played with by a lolli, I can't let my dignity go down the drain like that! Time to take my revenge against her! Faster than a lightning bolt, I move in on my target and kissed her on the lips. It was sloppy and she was squirming a lot but that was just a façade. I know how she really felt. I felt her heartbeat against me and her crimson blush matched with her eyes perfectly. Like I was one to talk though. I was probably almost as bad as her. At the end of our little moment we went back to our previous position, we looked into each others eyes waiting for us to fall asleep.

" _Your breath stinks."_

 ** _Hey!_**

 _Next Morning..._

I woke up fairly early and I looked to my left were Megumin slept peacefully. I took a stretch and groaned and I went downstairs for whatever was for breakfast. The overwhelming smell of chicken and cheap noodles hit me as I entered the dining room to see Aqua, Darkness and Megumin's family looking at me like they have waited for me for the entire day! Their eyes were locked onto me with bags under their eyes. The entire room was in an awkward silence. Just their soul piercing glares. The moment lasted long enough for me to smell some burning! Of course they did take the food off the stove but then Megumin came down still rubbing her eyes.

"Kazuma-san!" Aqua finally shot at me, her index finger pointing accusingly.

"Yes that's me." What's up with everyone these past two days?

"You don't assault a woman just like that!" Darkness slammed her hands on the wooden table almost breaking it. She then got disapproving glares from Megumin's parents.

"Wait, did you cast a vision spell! Did you spy on us!?" Everyone looked at each other sweating buckets, confirming Megumin's suspicions. A realization then pierced my heart. They saw what I did to Megumin! No not the kissing part, that's fine. I think it would be inappropriate to say what I did to her. No! It's not that either! Get your head out of the gutter! Let's just say I got a bit too comfortable with her and we kind of, made out?

That means that,

 ** _Oh Eris-sama!_**

I will be now known as Lolitrashzuma for the rest of my time here!

Author's Note:

I write Romance fics too often. I think I should do a LOZ one but it would be Action Adventure. Hope you all enjoyed this one shot! Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
